The Littlest Winchester
by TomParis7
Summary: Sam thinks he has finally escaped the life. He has found the girl of his dreams and is working at a normal job, but has he really escaped? AU where Jess lived and Sam began to lead a normal life, with Dean only popping in for visits. It is set right after the first episode, but as if Jess hadn't died. Some fluff, and some angst. Enjoy!


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS. THEIR RIGHTS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL CREATORS AND WRITERS OF THE SHOW ALONG WITH THE ACTORS. _**

_Hey guys! So don't give up on this story too quickly, because it has a good ending, even though the beginning may be a little shaky, KEEP GOING! I promise it will be worth it. :) Thanks and enjoy! _

_The Littlest Winchester_

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Jess?" Sam opened the door to his house and climbed the stairs, his legs exhausted from his trip with Dean. He opened his bedroom door and heard the shower running. Sighing, he collapsed onto his bed, and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled vaguely at the sound of the tinkling water in the shower. He opened his eyes suddenly when he heard the shower cut off.

"Jess!" Sam repeated, so as not to scare her.

"Hey Sam!" She yelled back, opening the door. She stood framed in the door, a towel around her and a smile on her face.

"Thank God you back on time. I thought your brother would get you back late."

"Naw, he's good about that." Sam said, jumping out of bed to wrap his arms around her and kissing her neck. "How are you?" He asked, letting her go so she could change.

"Good." She said simply, "How did everything go with your brother? Is your dad ok?"

Sam chewed his tongue, deciding on his next words, "Yeah. He's good." He didn't like lying to Jess, but what other choice did he have? If he downright told her who he really was, she would leave him for sure.

"Good. Are your ok?"

"Huh? Oh- yeah. Good." Sam said distractedly, he was peeking through the curtains to see the Impala still sitting out front. Sam sighed and closed the curtains.

"Now what do you say we get to bed?" Jess asked, "You have important places to be in the morning."

Sam's lip curled into a smile and he nodded. He changed while Jess brushed her teeth and then they got into bed, pulling up the covers around them.

"I'm glad your ok." Jessica whispered into Sam's ear. Sam turned to look at her, their eyes locking.

"I'm glad your here." Sam said, kissing her nose and putting an arm around her. They were both asleep within minutes.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sam groaned, his hand searching around his bedside table.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He smacked off the alarm and blinked, his eyes blurry.

"Sam?" Jess groaned, turning over and gazing into Sam's eyes, who was falling asleep again. "Get up. You have the interview."

Sam opened his eyes blurrily and squinted at her.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, rolling over and placing bare feet on the floor. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Sam stood up and headed sleepily to the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face, Sam straightened up and looked in the mirror to see Jessica framed there, smiling at him.

"Morning sunshine." Jessica said. Sam turned around and grinned at her. He picked her up and swung her around him. She squealed and Sam put her down, kissing her. She kissed him back. They smiled at each other then Sam started to kiss her neck.

"No." Jessica groaned, "Don't do this now. You have to leave in 15 minutes."

"So." Sam said, kissing down to her shoulder.

"Sam!" Jess protested, Sam laughed and let go of her. He stripped of his shirt and began changing into his suite. After brushing his teeth, Sam spit out in the sink and then headed back to their room.

"Tie?" Jessica asked, grabbing a green one and looping it around Sam's collar. "I love this one with your eyes." She finished doing it up and straightened the crease on his suite.

"Knock em' dead, Sam." She pecked his cheek and Sam hugged her.

"You'll be home like 6 tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I've gotta finish my lang paper tonight." She said, shuttering at the thought. "Good luck!" She yelled after his retreating back. He waved his hand in goodbye and headed out of the door. Sam didn't see the Impala out front and sighed in relief. At least Dean didn't stay for the morning. Heading up the sloping lawn, Sam dug out his keys and they jingled merrily as he clicked the lock open on his car. He drove a small green car down the road, taking the main highway. The law school wasn't far from his house, but it took him about 20 minutes with traffic. Sam got out of his car and hurried up to the tall building, towering over the others. It read School of law.

Sam took the steps two at a time, his neck hot in the morning sun. He got into the cool of the building, feeling air rush through the open doors. Sam looked up around the large entryway, it had a high ceiling covered in glittering windows. The sun was reflected onto the floor, casting little squares of light onto his shoes as he walked. Sam reached the first set of stairs and took them, his footsteps echoing around the almost empty atrium. He then dug in his pocket again for a small crumpled-up paper. Reading the miniscule handwriting that was clearly Jessica's, it read:

2nd floor, first door on the right, he goes by Mr. Buckingham.

Smiling slightly at the note, Sam stuffed it back into it pocket and looked at the passing offices, all doors labeled with an embodied name. He reached the door and saw **TIM BUCKINGHAM** written clearly on it. His heart dancing inside his chest and his hands shaking slightly, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Jessica came home late that night, around 12:30 because she had stayed at the library studying for her end term final. She clicked open the door with her keys and then she marched down the hall and up the stairs. It was strange because all of the lights were off, except for the hall light. Jess called softly up the stairs, "Sam?"

But there came no response. Jess creped up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. Sam lay sprawled on the bed, face down, and fast asleep. Jessica smiled at his sleeping form and snuck inside. She got undressed and quietly closed the bathroom door behind her, so as not to wake him. She turned on the water and cupped her hands in the flowing stream, it felt cool against her hands. Then she splashed her face and closed her eyes. Screwing off the tap, she blindly reached for the towel, keeping her eyes closed. Slowly, she dried her face with the towel and opened her eyes, looking up at the mirror.

She screamed. Standing behind her was a ghostly pale face of a woman, who wore a long white dress and no shoes. Her hair was matted and thick as though it hadn't been brushed in weeks. She stared back at Jessica with bloodshot eyes and her mouth opened wide and her hand reached forward. Sam burst through the door and glanced at the woman before taking their iron towel rack, ripping it off of the stand and slashing it through the approaching woman. Jessica screamed again as the woman vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"What the-?" She began, looking at Sam with terrified eyes.

"Get behind me." Sam yelled, shoving her behind his own body, still holding the iron rod. Then they retreated slowly back into the bedroom, Sam's eyes darting around the room.

"Sam what is going on?" Jess yelled. But the woman appeared behind her and she yelled. Sam wheeled around but the spirit cut Jessica's arm with a knife she had in her hands. Then she pushed down Sam with blunt force, knocking the iron out of his reach. Sam gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

"Jess get salt! Hurry! Now!" Sam said, then the woman kneeled down on Sam and began to pin him there. She fixed one tiny hand around his neck and began to squeeze.

Jessica screamed and Sam gasped for air, he said,

"S-salt. Now." Jess sprinted from the room. Sam's hand flew along the carpet to where the bed was, but he couldn't pull off the iron, and he felt his strength lessening, as the air was squeezed out of him. Jessica's hurried footsteps approached and Sam tried to free her grasp but it was no use. The corners of his eyes were going dark, and he felt dizzy and light-headed. He felt Jessica run into the room and he slowly looked around.

"Get off him you bitch!" Jess yelled. The ghost woman yelled and let go of Sam. She then headed straight for Jess, pinning her against the wall. Sam, coughing and gasping for air, crawled to where Jessica had dropped the salt and uncapped it. He tossed it at the spirit and she vanished again. Jessica fell to the floor and Sam's head fell down. He coughed a few times then slowly helped his girlfriend to her feet as well.

"Sam, what the hell-?"

"Help me salt the doors and windows, come on. Close the bedroom door now." Sam yelled, running forward in his daze and he began to salt the entrance to their now closed door. Jessica stared at him blankly.

"Sam, why-?"

"No time, Jess." Sam interrupted again, "In a minute, we gotta hurry."

As Sam and Jessica finished salting all of the entrances and exits to their bedroom Sam sat gingerly on the edge of his bed, rubbing his neck where he could still feel her cold fingers around it.

"Are you going to tell me what the _hell_ is going on now?" Jessica yelled, refusing to sit down but pacing the room, "What was that? How did you know to use that iron thing, and _why_ are we salt on the doors?"

Sam took a shuttering breath, but didn't respond.

"Sam?" Jessica pressed.

"Look." Sam began, heaving another sigh, "I can't really tell you. Okay? It's nothing about you it's just-"

"Sam please."

"Jess…. Not now, okay. I'll tell you everything when we get out of here, but now were are a lot of danger right now and I need to get us out alive. So I'll just tell you now, that was a spirit, a type of ghost that is attached to this house. It's vengeful and it can't leave this house. So it haunts a house each time a person lives there. It's not a rest because of the way it was killed."

Jessica looked incredulously at him, "A ghost?"

"Yep." Sam said.

The windows flew open sending in a huge gust of air into the room. Sam jumped up and Jess yelled,

"We can't stay here, come on." And he grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her toward the door, bringing the iron rod as he went. They opened the door, breaking the salt line. There stood the spirit, she streaked and stretched out her hand, but too late, Sam plunged the iron into her. She vanished.

"Come on!" Sam yelled and they ran down the stairs. They were almost to the door when it locked with a loud click. They stopped dead. Sam put a hand into pocket and withdrew his phone. No signal. Sam cursed under his breath then looked around wildly. He then turned to Jess and handed her the iron rod.

"If you see it, slash at it, alright?"

"Where are you going?" Jess yelled after him.

"To find a way out of here." Sam replied, "Be careful and keep your eyes open. I'll be right back."

Sam sprinted down the hallway to the hall closet. He pulled out a couple of pillows concealing his arsenal that he kept there, found his long shot gun and flicked it open. It had 6 rounds of rock salt left. Sam clicked it back into place and then heard a perching scream from the other room.

"JESS!" Sam yelled and sprinted back into the living room. Jessica was pinned to the wall by a large dresser. She was struggling to get it off but it was no use. Sam ran forward but Jess yelled,

"Sam, behind you!"

Sam turned just in time to see the woman's pale form hurtling toward him. Sam blasted the rock salt in her face and she vanished. Then, Sam ran forward and together, got the dresser off of Jessica. She gasped and Sam helped her to the dining room. He let go of her and ripped of his jacket, wrapping it around his arm he shattered the glass of a nearby window.

"Sam! What the-"

"It's tied to the house, it's not letting us leave."

Sam then ushered Jess through the window, and then felt a hard tug around his middle. He was pulled back.

"SAM!" Jessica yelled, trying to climb back in but Sam yelled,

"JESS NO! Go call my brother, tell him what happened. GO!" Sam yelled and tossed her his phone. She caught it as the woman dragged Sam across the glass-strewn floor, cutting up his arms and legs. Jessica tried to go back in but it flung her across the yard. Jessica yelled for Sam but the woman had already knocked him out cold.

_Ring. Ring. _

Dean groaned.

_Ring. Ring._

"Yeah, yeah I'm up." Dean muttered, flopping his hand onto the side table and picking up the still ringing phone. "Hello?" He said groggily.

"D-dean?" Came a startled voice that sound very familiar to him.

"Jessica?" Dean asked, sitting up, fully awake and alert.

"It took Sam. We were in the house and there was this woman, but she was transparent, Sam said it was a-a ghost, and she took him. I got away and have his phone, but I don't even know if he's alive and-"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, hang on. Tell me what happened?"

"I came home and this woman was looking in the mirror at me, she attacked me and Sam came in with this iron rod thing and she vanished. Then he told me to salt all of the doors and windows and then told me it was a ghost or something. Then we went down stairs to try and get away and it took him. Oh Dean's what if- what if he's…." Jessica trailed away, as though not wanting to say what they were both thinking.

"Where are you now?"

"Down the street, I had to walk down a block before I even got a phone signal, and that crazy lady sealed all of the doors in our house. I can't get to him."

Dean was already dressed and packed up, "I'm headed to you now, just hang tight. I'm only about a town away. And Jess, I need you to listen carefully." Dean said, getting in his car and turning the keys, it roared to life and he sped down the road. "I need you to go to the nearest store and buy a boat load of salt. Then go back to your house and wait for me. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, hurry!" Jessica squeaked as Dean ended the call. Slamming his foot on the gas, Dean lurched the Impala forward, shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind, but they kept floating forward.

_What if Sam was dead? What if the last thing Dean ever said to him was that he should ditch his girlfriend for him? What if Dean had failed?_

Shaking himself, Dean drove faster until he reached the house. Jessica stood on the front lawn, pale as a sheet and still in her nightclothes.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed and Dean sprinted forward, pulling out his rock salt gun and an ax as he went.

"Is he inside?"

"Yeah. But you can't get in- the doors…"

But Dean was already running past Jessica to the house. He lifted the ax and began hacking at the door. Once inside, Dean sprinted down the hall yelling,

"SAMMY!"

There was no response. Dean tried again, "Sam?" But still nothing; sprinting forward, Dean began to open every door in the house, starting with the hallway. His heart was beating violently in his chest, making it hard to concentrate. He ran up the stairs and saw light flooding in to the hall through door that stood ajar. He ran to it when it slammed shut and the lock clicked menacingly.

"I'm comin' Sam." Dean muttered before sprinting to the door and kicking it with all it's might. It flew open with the sound of splintering wood. Dean ran in, gun at the ready. Dean found Sam, tied to the bed post, blood oozing from a head wound.

"Sam!" Dean dropped down beside him and Sam's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name.

"D-dean? What are you-?" Sam trailed off as Dean untied him. That's when Dean noticed that Sam's arms were bleeding profusely. He also had cuts all over his legs and stomach, coloring his t-shirt a sickly red.

"I'm gonna get you outta here, don't worry." Dean muttered, helping Sam to his feet who was gasping in pain.

"Where's Jess?"

"She's outside, don't worry." Dean responded, "Can you walk."

"Barely."

Dean half walked, half dragged Sam across the room, and they were in the hallway when cold wisps of air seeped out of their mouths. Dean and Sam swiveled around just in time to find the woman standing right behind them. She shrieked and slammed Sam against the nearest wall, knocking over pictures as he went. Dean aimed and a loud gun blast went off. The woman vanished. Dean ran over to Sam who was lying on the floor, moaning. Dean picked him up and they ran from the house.

"Oh my god!" Jessica yelled as Dean's form appeared, carrying a barely conscious Sam. "Is he, is he-?

"Jess?" Sam asked weakly.

"Thank god!" She stammered. Dean helped Sam to his car, Jessica in toe.

"Your ok Sammy, were gonna get you to the hospital." Dean muttered. Dean lifted Sam and put him in the back with Jess and he got in front. With the Impala roaring to life, they sped down the road.

"Make sure he doesn't sleep ok? He's lot a lot of blood and I think he has a pretty bad head wound." Dean yelled to Jess over the roaring of the engine and Sam's moans. Jessica nodded and looked down at Sam, his head in her lap.

"Hey sweetie, your going to be fine. Were almost there. Turn left up here Dean-" She added to him. Gently stroking his hair. Sam groaned and his eyelids fluttered. "Don't you sleep on me Sam. That's not allowed." She ordered him. The tiniest of smiles appeared on Sam's face and he whispered,

"I like it when you tell me what to do."

Dean rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the hospital, with it's brightly lit windows and a sign that said, EMERGENCY CARE. Dean flicked his door open and with Jessica's help they got Sam out of the car and walking up the pathway. Sam coughed, blood dribbling down his front.

"Almost there." Dean mumbled.

They got inside and Sam closed his eyes and his legs buckled.

"A little help over here!" Dean yelled. Doctors and nurses came rushing forward.

_**Chapter 2:**_

There was a loud beeping. _Was it time to get up? _It sounded as though his alarm was blaring in his ears. Annoyed, Sam reached to turn it off but his arms felt heavy, like they were being held down by 150 pound weights. He found that opening his eyes was a trouble as well. But after a few attempts, managed it. The lights accosted his eyes, forcing them shut once more.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" He heard a voice as though from miles away. Too curious to keep them closed, Sam tried opening his eyes again. More objects swam into view. First a face, then two faces, then a ceiling, and an IV bag. Sam blinked sleepily up at the two people before him.

"Sammy?"

But that was Dean's voice. What was he doing here? That was when the smell hit him. It was a putrid smell of hospital beach mixed with the smell of the moldy gown that hung around his otherwise naked body. Shaking his head, reality came back to Sam like a slap in the face. He sat bolt upright but regretted the action almost immediately. Gasping Sam felt pain explode from almost every place in his body. His arms stung from endless cuts, while his stomach wailed in protest. Burses on his chest and neck ached and his head was pounding, fit to burst.

"Whoa there Sasquatch. Tone it down." Dean said gruffly. Sam didn't need telling twice, for he slumped back onto him pillows, gasping for air and release from this awful pain. Through sharp breaths Sam managed to form words,

"What… w-what ha-happened?"

"You were a little touch and go there for a while." Dean began. "Casper beat you up pretty good."

Sam saw Jess throw his brother a questioning look, in which Dean merely shrugged.

"Did you burn the body yet?" Sam asked weakly, with more looks from his girlfriend.

"Yep. It's all taken care of." Said Dean. "But the real question is, how are you feeling? They said you had a pretty bad concussion."

"I feel pretty crappy, that's for sure. That chick was fast with her knife. It seemed like she wanted to cut anywhere that showed skin." Sam grimaced.

"Well you should be good in about a week or so." Dean replied, "And come on dude, why didn't you check the house before buying it. That's like hunter protocol."

"I did!" Sam piped up, "But some of those things aren't that easy to find."

"Or you just don't know how to look properly." Dean muttered.

Sam laughed lightly which turned into a cough. He coughed and wheezed for a few seconds before they subsided. He then felt a warm hand close around his own. He looked up at Jessica who smiled weakly.

"Thanks for putting up with me." He said to her softly, "and I'm sorry about all of this."

"Well you better tell me what's going on pretty soon or you _will _be sorry, mister." Jess growled.

Sam sighed heavily and shot Dean a glance. Dean put his hands up in surrender and gave him a 'well-you-didn't-tell-her-in-the-first-place-now-i t's-on-you' look. Sam sat up, wincing as he did and he said,

"I never really told you why I don't have a mom, did I?"

"No…" She replied quietly.

"That's because she was killed when I was 6 months old." Sam said, regretting every word he was saying to her. He was sure she would go running in the other direction after he told her. "Our mom was killed by something in a house fire when I was a baby. And my dad sort of dug into research about what might have done it… and well…" Sam paused, trying to make it sound as normal as possible. And glancing at Dean who nodded for him to keep going. "We found out about monsters."

There was a long pause where Sam and Jess just stared at each other.

"Monsters?" Jessica asked, "Like that woman?" She said.

"Yeah. Like her." Sam nodded. "And since then, um. My dad, Dean, and I have been going around to different cities killing the things that try and hurt people. Because it's more then just spirits. There are Demons, Vampires, Werewolf's, and all kinds of other things that you only thought was in fairytales."

"And you hunt these things?" Jessica asked, incredulous.

"Well. Yeah."

"And the little trip Sammy just came back from with me, we weren't huntin' deer, if you want to think of it that way."

Jessica stared at him for some time and looked to Dean and back again. She then nodded and said, "Wow. I am so much more attracted to you now." She laughed and settled down in her chair, gently rubbing her finger along Sam's bandages.

"That is defiantly not the response I was expecting." Sam chortled. Dean laughed too.

"What were you expecting?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, a slap in the face, telling me I'm crazy… the works."

"Well I just saw a ghost. So I believe you." Jessica said simply, "Your mom got killed by one of those things?"

Sam nodded. Jess grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it, "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about. And besides, I don't even remember her."

"But still." Jess implored glancing again at Dean who remained silent, "It's hard and I'm sorry." Then rapidly changing the subject, she said, "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

Sam felt his face glow red with embarrassment.

"Yeah Sammy. When were you going to tell her?" Dean mocked.

"Well… I um…" Sam scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"You weren't going to?" She said, in disbelief.

"It's not that, I just.. Ow!" Sam said as Jess punched him in the arm. "It's kind of something you don't just go around telling people…"

"But I love you and wouldn't care. It just makes you more sexy." Jessica replied, purring slightly.

"Oh please." Dean muttered, rolling his eyes at the couple but smiling all the same.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

"I got in!" Sam yelled, running up the stairs, flapping a paper hither and dither.

"What?" Jess' voice came from the bathroom.

"I got in!" Sam repeated, stepping into the bathroom and holding up a long letter type paper. Jess turned and saw the paper in his hands and shrieked.

"YOU GOT IN!" She yelled, jumping up and down with Sam, and she snatched the letter from his hands.

"_Dear Sam Winchester, we are very pleased to say that you are now a part of our Law and Judicial program at Stanford University… _Oh Sam! I'm so proud of you!" She planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a hug. Sam picked her up, being much taller then her, he carried her to the bed. He pinned her hips together and bent down to kiss her. She grinned and grabbed his face, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Sam melted into her, kissing her hard.

Saying, as it was a Saturday, both students didn't have to work so they laid away the day, watching crappy cable and drinking beer. Around lunchtime, Sam stretched from prolonged sitting on the couch and grabbed Jess' arms, pulling her up with him. They kissed, Jessica on tip-toe to reach him. Sam then ran over to the tape player and plucked one out of the shelf. He put it in and jabbed the play button. A soft tune began to fill the room. Sam strode back over to Jessica and he took her hands in his. Slowly, they began to dance around the room, Jess laughing as Sam clumsily waltzed with her.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid." _Came the music. They danced on, until the song was over and Sam dipped her. She laughed and applauded lightly.

"Lets go for a walk." Sam suggested, flashing her a smile. Jessica nodded and they put on some shoes before opening the door. It was a wonderfully sunny day; their were blossoms on all of the trees and the smell of spring hit their noses as Sam pulled the door closed behind him. So they walked, down the path towards the park. Sam's mind wandering as his hand snaked in Jessica's. They didn't talk much, but simply enjoyed each other's company. They got to the park and the shade of the trees, like a green canopy over their heads.

"This is so perfect." Jess muttered to Sam, beaming up at him. Sam nodded and pulled her into a kiss. "You know what would make it more perfect?" Sam asked.

"What's that?"

Sam slowly got down onto one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. Opening the box he began,

"Jessica Lee Moore. Will you-"

"YES!" She yelled before Sam could finish his sentence. Sam, slightly startled, stood up slowly as Jessica pulled him into a kiss, their lips locking. They stayed like that for a long time and when they finally broke apart, Jessica was crying. Sam detached the ring from it's box and gingerly slipped the ring on her finger. She clasped one hand to her mouth, and the other hand in his.

"Oh Sam." She said. Sam grinned at her, his heart welling up with happiness. He pulled her into another kiss and they then walked back down the path.

"You know the wedding will have to wait until graduation, or course, saying as that's only a month away. But then we can really start planning."

"And by we, you mean mostly you." Sam said, smiling knowingly at her. She grinned but shrugged, "I'll let you pick some things. But yes, I mean mostly me. Oh we'll have to invite Brady, he was the one to introduce us after all-" Jess went on like this the rest of the walk home, Sam smiling to himself all the way.

"And before we finish today, we have a closing speech from one of our top students, Sam Winchester."

There was a small smattering of applause that was shattered by a deep yell of,

"YEAH SAMMY!" from the audience. Sam smiled to himself as he marched up the stairs, holding his gown a little above his feet so as not to trip on it. Sam got to the podium and gazed out along the rows and rows of seats, with thousands of faces upon him, he pulled out a paper from his inside pocket, un-crumpled it, and then cleared his throat.

"Class of 2006, how do you feel?" He began, which was responded to a multitude of cheering. He saw Jessica a few rows back, a large grin on her face. She held up the engagement ring and blew him a kiss. Sam smiled and plowed on.

"Four years of hard work, and guess what? We've done it!." More cheering at this.

"You know, ever since I was old enough to starting counting to ten and learning my ABC's I had a role model. Someone who I could look up to and this was my big brother Dean. has always been there for me, no matter the circumstances, or what was going on in my life, I always knew I had Dean to count on. He is one of the reason's I'm even standing up here today. Growing up on the road isn't always that easy, but Dean made it manageable and even fun to drive around with. So I want to think him for that. Now, along the subject of role models, I want to talk a little bit about who inspires each and every one of us. For some, it may be their father. For others it could be Martin Luther King Jr. Who ever it is, those are the people who push us each and every day towards our futures. They are the little angel on our shoulder who whisper kindness and strength in our ear when were at our lowest point. So, Class of 2006, what kind of role model do you want to be for others? Do you want to be that kind of person who a little kid looks up at in awe, with wonder in their eyes and they think, 'maybe I'll be like them someday.' Because that's what each and every one of you are. You are great. You inspire and create and build and mend. You allow others to follow in your footsteps because the path you are providing is a good one. Class of 2006, we are the generation of a new world, facing adversity and challenges, I know we will all make it out on top. In a world full of monsters, _we _can be the ones to fight them off. We are strong. We are mighty. And we are empowered. Thank you Class of 2006, and we MADE IT!"

There was a great deal of applause and then Sam made his way back down to his seat. Then the man came back up to the podium and spoke in a loud, booming voice,

"Thank you Sam. Now, we are proud to announce this years graduating class of 2006 from Stanford University. Graduates, will you please stand."

There was a rustle of chairs as a mass of students all wearing black robes, stood. The sun arched high over the sky as the man up front spoke,

"This graduating class had demonstrated a great since of responsibility and humility in the act of their hard work and their need to strive for greatness. With these qualities developed a wonderful class of graduates. By the power vested in me by the school board of education I now declare the student of Stanford University to be graduated. Students, please move your tassels to the other side. Congratulations."

The lawn erupted into applause that was masked mostly by the cheering of the giddy students. Sam turned to Jessica who was moving her tassel over and she grinned at him.

"Congratulations," Sam muttered, his voice muffled because Jess was kissing him. He grabbed her face and kissed her back. They waited about 10 minutes, fighting the crowd of people before they heard a voice calling their names,

"Sam, Jess! Over here!"

Sam looked around and saw Dean gesturing him over, his face half masked in shadow by the shad of the tree he was standing under. Sam grinned and Dean walked forward, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Congratulations Sammy! Your speech was kind of dorky but at least you meant what you said."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said, then added, "So I'm guessing Dad's not here."

Dean's face fell but then quickly hitched it into a grimace, "no, I'm sorry. He's real busy with a job right now… but I'm sure he would have come if he could."

"It's ok, you can just say that he didn't want to come. You don't have to cover for him." Sam said dryly.

"I'm sorry Sammy…"

Sam sighed but then hitched a grin back on his face, "At least you could drag your lazy ass out here." Dean nodded then went to hug Jess. Sam stayed where he was, thinking about his dad. He knew John wouldn't come, saying as they had had a huge fight before Sam left, but there was still a tiny part of him that believed that he would show... sighing he rejoined with a group of some of his friends who came up to him and smiled.

"Nice speech buddy, a little on the cheesy side, but it was alright." A guy in a cap and gown said, patting him on the back.

"Shut up Brady, it was perfect." Jessica came over to them and playfully punched Brady in the arm. He grinned and hugged her.

"So. Where's the part gonna be?" Brady asked, "and more importantly, who's bringing the booze?"

Sam shrugged and looked over at Jess who caught his eye and said, "Let's go to our place. It's big enough."

"Okay, see you there!" Brady said, then ran down the aisle yelled, "WE'RE DONE!"

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed Jessica full on the lips. They stayed like this for a few moments before Sam heard a loud cough behind him. Turning he saw Dean throwing him a raised eyebrow. Sam cleared his throat and then grabbed Dean's arm.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place. We've just gotta drop these first." Sam said, pulling at the hems of his robe. They all walked back to the car, Jessica leaning on his arm, Dean at their heals.

"So Sammy. How does it feel being out of school forever?"

"Weird." Sam replied. Dean laughed, "Yeah, I never thought you would stop studying."

"Me neither." Sam chuckled. Then stopped and gently touched Jess' arm, "You go on ahead, I'll be right there." She nodded and walked ahead of them.

"Dean listen. I've just gotta say thank you-" Sam began.

"Dude, no chick flick moments." Dean interrupted.

"No seriously, thank you. I know I've been a major pain in the ass these past years. And I ditched you guys and I feel bad about that. But you still came to see me graduate. And thanks, because that means the world to me."

"Of course. I gotta see my younger brother finish school to the end, hell knows someone in our family should." Dean said, slapping him on the back. "And listen man, I'm sorry about dad- he's just being…" Dean searched for the words.

"It doesn't matter." Sam said shaking it off. "But thanks anyway."

"But it matters to you Sammy, and I-"

"Hey, it's no one's fault but mine. So lets just enjoy ourselves and not worry about it ok?" Sam insisted, "And hopefully, he'll come to the wedding." Sam started to follow Jess' and Brady's retreating backs when Dean laughed,

"Oh I will drag his ass down here for that. No matter what he says. But Sam?" Dean paused and Sam looked back.

"Yeah?"

"I get to be best man right? Because then I can plan the bachelor party?"

"Of course!" Sam smiled and Dean caught up with him, and they headed off down the lawn again.

About an hour later, Dean and Sam arrived back at Sam's house to find a good deal of cars already out front. They crossed to lawn and Sam opened the door. A roar of noise met their ears and they were bombarded by people, all cheering and holding red plastic cups.

"Sam!" A couple yelled and they cheered some more. They then ushered both him and Dean into the house and pushed red cups into his hands. Sam shrugged at Dean who grinned.

"What took you so long?" Came Jess' voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Had to drop off the robes." Sam replied and then pulled her up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Oh come on you too, lets have a little fun!" Brady said from the crowd, slapping Sam on the back and startling them out of their kiss, "You can save that for later."

Sam smirked at his fiancée and then they headed into the living room, Dean behind them already carrying a beer cup.

They passed the food around midday and Sam was already on his 2nd cup of beer when the sun started to fill into the room, casting it in a hazy afternoon light.

"And then I said to him, you can go F off, and then he hit me square in the face. Can you believe it?" Brady was yelling to a group of people who were all around him, laughing at his words. Sam turned away from the crowd and rolled his eyes. His phone then rang shrilly in his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam?"

Sam turned pale, "Dad?"

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Where's Dean?"

"He's um… at my house… Dad. I…"

"Put him on the phone. _Now" _Came John Winchester's voice, cold and harsh.

"Dad hang on. Where are you? Dean has been looking for you for like 3 months. We even tackled a Woman in White looking for you."

"I need to talk to Dean alone."

"No Dad, why did you call my phone then?" Sam said gruffly.

"He wasn't answering his."

"And how did you know he was with me?"

"Because he told me about your graduation."

There was a short pause where Sam or his dad didn't say a word. Then John said quietly, "Put Dean on the phone?"

"Then he must have told you about my wedding…" Sam said, dryly.

"He… did."

"And?"

"And good for you Sam, now I need to talk to you brother, I don't have all the time in the world." John said bitterly.

"But Dad, I…. are you going to come?"

"I don't know Sam. If I can. But frankly I might not."

"But it's my wedding!"

"And you left the family Sam. Where is your loyalty? You were supposed to help your brother and I but instead you ran off to Collage and left him, and _me_ alone, to marry some girl."

"I was doing what I wanted Dad, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You know Sam? I was under the impression that you cared about your family above all else, but apparently I was wrong."

"Well I thought that you were supposed to be proud of your kid when he got a full ride at one of the best schools in the country, but I guess we were both wrong. And of course I care about family. But I also care about my future. I don't want to be doing this forever. But you wont let me live my life the way I want to!"

"That is not a way to speak to your father. Now put your brother on the phone NOW." John yelled.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me." Sam growled.

"This is none of your business Sam, you walked out on us, not Dean. Dean is a loyal son who I know I can count on, but you? I don't think so. You left this family Sam, so I don't count you as a part of it anymore." John said sharply.

Sam felt like the wind was being knocked out of him. He stood there in shock and let the phone drop to his side. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to hurl. Looking around, he saw Dean standing in the corner with a tall brunette girl, eying her up and down, a smug look on his face. Sam walked over to them and caught part of what Dean was saying to her.

"Oh I know how to give a girl a good time, what day works best for you sweetheart?"

"Hey Dean." Sam said quietly, interrupting them nodding to the girl. Dean looked up and flashed Sam a look and did a double take when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Can we talk for a minute? _Alone?_" Sam growled at Dean, tilting his head to the side.

Dean shrugged and they walked some feet away.

"Sam what's going on, you-" Dean stopped short when Sam handed him the phone and walked away without saying a word.

Sam stood in the middle of the room, not really listing to what people were saying. There was laughter, but he was not apart of it. He suddenly felt so detached to the rest of them. All of his friends had parents who were proud of them, who cared what happened to him; but not Sam.

"Hey Sam. Sam? Sam?"

Sam looked around blearily to see Jessica looked up at him, concern sparkling in her eyes.

"H-hey." Sam said weakly.

"What's up?"

"Hum? Oh um… Actually, I'm not feeling to good. I think I'm gonna turn in early."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah. Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't hang out for longer."

"No it's ok, I'll tell em'." Jess said, then stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Feel better, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said, then he ambled quietly up to his room and shut the door. He sat on the edge of his bed and dug the heals of his hands into his eyes, till he saw little black stars all around him. His stomach was churning with emotions; anger at his father for his words, shame at himself for leaving the family, sadness at never getting to have a normal life with a normal dad, and fear- for what he knew might be the last time he ever talked to his dad.

Sam fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the soft sheets and a single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. He wiped it away furiously and laid there, torn between a hatred for his dad and sorrow of his fathers words. At some point in the night, Sam heard someone calling his name softly up the stairs, but he ignored it. Hours later, he heard footfalls on the stairs and quickly closed his eyes. The door creaked open but Sam didn't open his eyes. Someone walked forward and he heard Dean's voice.

"Hey, Sammy?"

Sam didn't respond, but continued to feign sleep. He heard Dean sigh before feeling a warm hand touch down briefly on his shoulder and then soft covers being pulled over him and the footsteps retreating. Sam opened his eyes once more but Dean was already out of the room. Sam closed his eyes and after much time, finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and chilly as Sam was pulled out of the depths of sleep by a soft kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes blearily and sat up. Jessica sat next to him, and she was stroking his hair and smiling down at him.

"Moring sleepy head." Jess hummed, snuggling closer to him and kissing him. Sam smiled and they pulled apart,

"Morning." He said wearily, wondering why he was feeling so horrible. Then last night's events came flooding back to him. He blinked away his sleep and got out of bed so quickly that he nearly tripped on the sheets entangling his feet. Regaining his balance, he looked around.

"Sam, you okay?" Jess asked.

"Did Dean leave?" Sam asked, crossing to the window and pulling back the shades; the street was empty apart from his own car.

"Yeah, around 9:30. I thought he went up to say goodbye to you."

Sam remembered fake sleeping when Dean had come in. Sam pressed his head to the cool window and puffed out a huge breath. It fogged up the glass and made the street below look hazed and unfocused.

"Sam what's is this about? Dean looked pretty spooked when he was looking for you last night. Are you to fighting or something?"

Sam didn't turn around but continued to stare out of the window. He closed his eyes and replied, "Its…. It's a long story."

"We've got time." Jessica said, sitting down next to him.

"I mean, we don't have to do any more classes to go to."

Sam chuckled, "Thank God for that."

"So…" Jess prompted, "What happened?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand though his hair, "My Dad called me last night."

"He what?"

"Yeah, and he only wanted to talk to Dean and-"

Sam told Jess the rest of the story and found he couldn't look at her after he was finished.

"Oh Sam. I'm… I'm so sorry." Jessica said, rubbing his back in small circles.

"It's alright. I mean it's not your fault."

"But still, did he really say he wasn't gonna come to the wedding?"

"I don't think so. I mean, you figure he would be happy for me, but I guess not."

Jessica sighed, "I'm sorry Sam. I know it's hard, but at least Dean will be there, and maybe he'll drag your dad along with him."

"I hope so." Sam chuckled. He got up from the bed and said, "Well it's no use crying over it. I'm gonna hop in the shower."

The day passed slowly, consisting on lounging around the house, and half watching TV shows. The sun was sinking below the horizon, flooding light into their house as Sam lay on the sofa, Jess lying with him.

"I'm so happy you're here." Jess muttered to him.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you." Sam purred, pulling her in closer. Jess smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Sam smiled and kissed her back, grabbing her face and pulling her closer. She grinned through his kiss and pulled him down. They stayed there for some time, kissing and feeling their skin on each other's. Soon they headed up to the bedroom and didn't come out till the next day.

The next month passed in a hurried blur for Sam and Jessica. Sam went to the Law Firm every day while Jessica went to work at the office where she wrote up reports for the local paper. They soon fell into a routine; Sam would get home from work around 8, where Jess was there with dinner at the table. They would talk about their day and then plan for the wedding. The date was approaching fast and they still had a lot to do. Jessica spent most of her weekends picking out dresses and other accessories with her bridesmaids.

One night, Sam sat at the dinning room table, his fingers dancing across his laptop when the door clicked open behind him. Sam turned to see Jessica standing the doorway. He got up from the table to greet her, grinning. He hadn't gone but 2 steps toward her when she let out a small gasp and collapsed. Sam's grin faded and he ran to her, concern etching his face.

"Jess?" He asked, shaking her slightly, feeling for a pulse, which was racing. Picking her up he set her on the couch, where her limp form didn't move. He felt her forehead, which was burning, almost hot to the touch. Running over to the phone Sam dialed three numbers.

"911- what's your emergency?"

"My fiancé just passed out, she's burning up and her pulse is really fast. I think she's really sick."

"What is your name?"

"Sam Winchester."

"And your fiancé?"

"Jessica Moore."

"And has she been sick in the last couple of days?"

"No. She just came home and passed out. I don't know what happened. What if she is really sick? I just don't know what to do, I need her to be better because if anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do-"

"Sir, just calm down. It's going to be all right. Now what's your address?"

Sam rattled off his address and she said they would send an ambulance as soon as they could. Sam thanked them and hung up. He ran back to Jess and knelt down next to her. He put his hand to her forehead again and took a deep breath, fear flooding his heart. His breath began to quicken and he forced his breathing back to normal.

"Come on Jess." Sam whispered, stroking her hair. Horrible images ran through his head like a movie. Possible reasons for her collapse began to come to the forefront of his mind; a horrible illnesses, possibly fatal. They weren't even married yet. They were supposed to have a life together, and it couldn't end now. They were going to have kids. They were going to grow old together. Sam was starting to hypervenelate when he heard distant sirens. He stood and opened the door as flashing lights came looming toward him. He saw two figures get out with a stretcher and head across his lawn with it.

"Hello- where is she?" One of the paramedics asked.

"On the couch." Sam said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. They took the stretcher across the threshold and into the living room.

"Has this happened before?" One man asked Sam while the other lifted Jess onto the stretcher and strapped down her arms.

"No. Not since I've known her."

"And does her family have a history of heart problems or cancer?"

"Um…" Why were they asking him these things? Sam thought, his heart racing. "Not that I know…"

"You want to ride with her to the hospital?"

"Yes." Sam said and nearly tripped over the doorframe in his haste to follow the paramedics out of the house. He locked it behind him and got into the ambulance with them. One ran around the front and got into the drivers seat while the other man began to examine her. He would open her eyes and look with a bright light. Sam sat nervously next to her, rocking, watching him work.

"Female woman, early 20ies, no sign of stroke. No hemridge either. She's not responding to treatment. Putting in IV now. En route to West General, ETA 5 minutes."

Sam's head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast. If Jess died… Sam couldn't think that though, because Jess was going to be fine…

They pulled up and opened the ambulance doors, bringing Jess out with Sam at there heals. They wheeled her into the Trauma room where doctors ran up to meet them. They took Jess to a smaller room where Sam went to follow but a man in blue scrubs put out his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to wait in the lobby down the hall."

"But-" Sam began.

"I'm sorry sir. We'll let you know as soon as we find out anything." The doctor said grimly.

Sam took a huge breath and nodded. He then headed to the lobby. Pulling out his phone, Sam sank into one of the cushioned chairs. He rooted through his contacts till he found Dean's. Clicking his name, he put the phone to his ear. It rang shrilling in his ear, over and over.

"This is Dean. Leave a message."

Sam felt his stomach drop. He took a shaky breath and began,

"Hey Dean. It's Sam. Sorry to call, but um… I think I need you." He took another breath and continued, "I'm at the Hospital right now. Because, it's Jess. There's something wrong. She passed out and… and I'm afraid she's… she's… anyway. I need to talk to someone… so please… call me when you get this…" Sam hung up.

At that moment, he felt the most lonely he had ever felt in his entire life. Sitting there, in that empty hospital waiting room. Waiting to see if Jess would be alive. With no one. It was crushing him to a pulp. He felt like he couldn't breath. Sam pressed the heals of his hands into his eyes till he saw stars. He stayed like that for what felt like days, but was merely half an hour. He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. His vision was slightly blurred but he saw a man wearing blue walking toward him.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah?" Sam said, standing up.

"Your fiancé is going to be fine."

Sam felt all the weight disappear from his shoulders and stomach. He could breathe properly again.

"Oh thank god. What happened?"

"She had low blood pressure because of the baby and-"

"Wait. Baby?"

"Yes. Sir, didn't you know? Your fiancé is pregnant."

Sam's mind seemed to come to a halt. Jess was pregnant? How could he have missed that? When did this happen?

His mind was carried back to that night and things seemed to click into place. Sam was broken out of his revere when the doctor said, "Sir?"

"Wha- um yeah?"

"Would you like to see her? She's awake now."

"Yeah, of course!" Sam shot up and followed the doctor down the hall.

"Were just going to keep her here for a couple of hours to make sure she is all healed. Then you can bring her home."

"Ok, thanks doc."

They walked into a room, which was tainted with the putrid hospital smell. Sam's eyes fell to the bed where Jessica sat, propped up by a thousand pillows. Sam smiled warmly at her and hurried forward. Jess returned to smile and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too." Jess replied. Sam pulled out a chair as the doctor said, "we'll check up on you here in an hour or so, alright?"

"Thank you," Jess said. The doctor walked out and Sam turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, grabbing her hand.

"Fine. A little light headed, but fine."

"They said it was because of the baby…" Sam prompted.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Your gonna be a daddy!"

Sam shook his head. "It's all starting to sink in a bit, yeah."

Jess grinned at him and he smiled back, "and you're okay with this too?" Sam asked her.

"Of course, Sam! We've talked it through, and yes! It's just a shame I found out this way."

"Yeah. Don't you ever do that to me again." Sam scolded playfully, squeezing her hand.

"Our wedding is in 4 weeks and our baby in 8 months! We've gotta get busy!" Jess exclaimed. Sam smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"We have no time to lose."

_**Chapter 4:**_

The day had arrived. Everyone who had flown in for the wedding, was gathered in their house, taking Limo's over to the church. Sam was up in his room, pulling on his Tux and a white tie.

"Here, I'll get it." Dean said, already dressed in his black tux and green tie. He grabbed the tie from his brother and looped it around his neck. "Well, this is it. How do you feel Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"Excited. And nervous." Sam responded, his stomach doing another jolt.

"Well," Dean finished with the tie and grabbed Sam's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes, "I am so damn proud of you brother. You did what most hunters can't. And Jess, well she's perfect for you. And I know you too will be really happy together. And just, well, I'm gonna miss not seeing you all the time. But as long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

Sam smiled widely, "I thought you said no chick flick moments."

"Well, just this once." Dean grinned and pulled his brother into a hug. Sam closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Dean."

They pulled apart and Sam added, "And don't think me getting married means you can't come and see me. Anytime you're in town, come and see us!"

"Oh you know I will." Dean said, "Now, lets do this."

They walked down the stairs to the living room where most of the party had already left in the limo. There was one outside waiting for Sam, Dean, Brady, and an older man in a black tux and his hair slicked back.

"Hey Bobby," Sam smiled, running over and giving him a hug.

"Hey ya idget!" Bobby clapped him on the back and they broke apart. "How are ya boy?"

"Doing great. Nervous. But you know, great."

"We should get going." Brady said clapping Sam on the shoulder. They nodded and then they headed outside and into the Limo. The drive was fast, and they reached the church before long. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Brady got out and walked up to the church. There, they met with the pastor, Jim, an old friend of their dad's, and a hunter.

"Shall we go over the plan once more?" Pastor Jim asked.

"Sure."

They went over the procession and Sam met with Jessica's parents.

"Sam. Always nice to see you." Said George, Jessica's father.

"You too. How was the flight?"

"Smooth sailin'." He replied with a grin. "Are you nervous, son?"

"Just excited, sir." Sam said.

"No need to call me 'sir' Sam. You are going to be my son-in-law after all. Call me George." He said, chuckling lightly.

Sam smiled, but shot Dean a look who shrugged. Sam's dad would have scoffed at been called John. He would have expected Sam to call him sir. That set Sam's mind wandering, would Dad show up today? All signs pointed to 'no' but there was always hope. Shaking his head, Sam returned back to the conversation just when Jess's mom, Rachel, walked forward. She had short blonde hair and a warm smile. Sam imagined her to be what his mom would have looked like, had she lived to be this age.

"Oh Sam come here!" Rachel swooped forward and pulled Sam into a hug, squeezing him tight. Sam felt a strange since in his stomach, he had never been hugged like this. Like he belonged here, and was important. It was a bit overwhelming. She let got and pulled him to arms length. "I am so proud to call you my son." She whispered to him. Sam smiled, while feeling a lump gathering in his throat. He nodded and said, "Me too."

"Alright everyone. The guests are arriving!" Pastor Jim yelled to the wedding party. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Brady went to the back to wait out of sight while the hired violinist started weaving a soft tune with his bow and strings. As Sam watched people file in from the open doors, chatting idly and holding programs that read:

The Wedding of Jessica Lee Moore and Sam Jackson Winchester.

Sam's heart began to beat wildly inside of his chest and his breathing became shallow. He felt a warm hand close around his shoulder and saw Dean looking at him. Sam smiled at him and Dean grinned back. Once the guests had filed in; Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Brady walked to the podium. Dean stood next to Sam while Bobby stood on the other side of Dean next to Brady. The violins turned to procession and the wedding precession began. In came the brides' maids and Jessica's mom. Then the flower girls and ring barrier. They all stood in front. The wedding march began and the crowd stood. Sam's eyes fell upon her. There she stood, in all white, her blonde hair pulled back in a beautiful bun. Sam grinned and watched as she and her father walked up the aisle. She reached the front and her father hugged her. Then she walked up the steps and reached Sam. The music faded and Sam gazed into Jessica's eyes as pastor Jim began speaking.

"You may all be seated."

There was a rustling as the people all sat back down. Sam glanced into the crowd and gasped. There in the back of the church stood his father. Sam's eyes locked with him and John Winchester smiled and gave him a tiny nod. Sam smiled back then tore his eyes away.

"We are all gathered here today to witness a joyous event, the marriage of these to beautiful people, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester. Now before we begin, can you all please bow your heads in prayer." Pastor Jim said. Sam almost laughed at the look on Dean's face, saying as he wasn't much of the praying type. The prayer ended and Jessica's mom stepped forward to the podium. She made a speech about how proud of Jessica she was and this went on for some time. The audience listened with polite interest and then her speech was done. Then began the vows. Sam started:

"Jessica Lee Moore. When I first set my eyes upon you, I got the jolt that only love could bring to my stomach. You smiled at me from across that room, and I had eyes only for you. You were so beautiful, you took my breath away and filled my heart with excitement. Your smile lit up the room. I came to Stanford with a pretty messed up outlook on life. I didn't know what I was doing. I was lost, and you found me in the darkness. I will always find my way with you by my side. Jess, I love you. I am completely in love with everything about you. From the cute way you get frustrated at crappy TV, to the your contagious laugh. I love every minute with you and know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I will never stop loving you, Jessica. And my life will forever be enriched because I met you."

Sam held back the tears that were building at the corners of his eyes. But he saw Jessica's eyes were shining with tears. She hiccupped and wiped her eyes.

"Sam Winchester." Their warm hands closed around each other. "When Brady told me about you, saying that he had met this really nice guy named Sam, and that I should meet him. I had no idea how right he was, or how the decision of dating you would be the best of my life. You're amazing, Sam. Your strong, sweet, thoughtful, and you bring out the best in people. I see you with your family and I see how much you care about them and it makes me know how right I was to say yes. Because I love you, Sam. I love how you can make me smile when I'm down. You lift me up. You allow me to be who I am, without judgment, and you accept me. I love that about you Sam. And I love you Sam Winchester. There is no other man I would rather spend my life with."

Sam smiled, a single tear running down his face. But he squeezed her hands as Pastor Jim spoke.

"Alright, Jessica, repeat after me."

Jess nodded and Jim said.

"I Jessica Lee Moore."

"I Jessica Lee Moore,"

The Pastor began to recite as Jessica repeated.

"To love and to cherish." Said Jim.

"To love and to cherish."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." Said Jessica.

They repeated it with Sam, while tears feel down Jessica's face.

"Till death do us part." Sam finished, squeezing her hands and smiling at his soon to be wife.

"Now, can we please present the rings?" Pastor Jim asked as the little ring barer stepped forward. He gave Jessica's ring to Sam, and vice versa.

"With this ring, I the wed." Sam said, sliding the sparkling wedding ring onto Jessica's finger.

"With this ring, I the wed." Jessica said as well, pushing the gold band onto Sam's finger.

Sam and Jess were both crying as Pastor Jim looked up and said, "Sam Winchester, you may kiss the bride."

And as Sam pulled Jess's face closer and their lips touched, the audience erupted into applause. Sam felt elation in his heart as he broke apart and looked at his wife. He pulled her into a hug. She was shaking with happy tears and they sparkled beautifully on her face. Sam grinned at her and then they turned to the audience, who was now on their feet. He glanced at Dean, who was wiping away tears hastly, before grinning and giving his brother the thumbs up. Sam chortled and then glanced to the back of the church, where his father still stood, clapping along with everyone else. He too had tears in his eyes and Sam was taken aback. So he really did care? Sam blinked and sent him a watery smile.

"My I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Jessica Winchester." Pastor Jim called over the applause. People cheered as Sam and Jess walked down the aisle, flowers were thrown over their heads, some landing in Jessica's hair and Sam's suite. Jess laughed and they walked out. Followed by the wedding party and more violin music. They reached the sidewalk, where a 'Just Married' limo was waiting for them. Most of the expensive things were provided by Jess's parents. They climbed in, while the people watched them go.

"Hey guys." Called the limo driver from the front, "Good service?"

"It was wonderful." Jessica said.

"Glad to hear it. There's Champaign in here when you're ready."

Sam and Jess shot each other a look, saying as they hadn't told anyone about the baby yet. "And were going to the reception now, I presume?" He asked.

"Yep. Thanks man." Sam said as the driver rolled up the window, so Sam and Jess could be alone. Sam turned to Jessica and grabbed her hands.

"So, Mrs. Winchester- may I offer you some water?"

"Of course, husband." She simpered.

Sam grabbed out some bottle water and popped it open. He poured out two wine glasses. He handed one to Jess then held up his own.

"To you and me, and the happiness to come." Sam said, and their water glasses clinked together. Sam took a sip and the Limo drove down the street.

Jessica took of her heals and propped her legs on Sam's lap. Sam laid his hand on the frills of her dress and his hand began to slide up to her stomach.

"How's the little one doing?" Sam asked, feeling Jessica's stomach rise and descend slowly.

"Just fine. Too bad I can't drink though." Jess replied.

"Are we going to tell them tonight?"

"I think that's fitting. Although, my dad may pass out from the shock." Jessica laughed.

"I know my brother will." Sam chuckled, picturing the look on Dean's face.

Jess paused and placed her hand on top of Sam's, who grabbed it and held it.

"So, you saw your dad came right?" Jess asked. "Or well, I assume that was your dad."

"Yeah…" Sam breathed, "It was. I can't believe he showed."

"I'm sure glad he did. Or I would have kicked his ass." Jess growled playfully. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"Do you think he'll come to the reception?"

"I don't know…" Jess said thoughtfully. "I'm sure he can put hunting world's evil on hold for one night."

"I don't know…" Sam sighed, "He's pretty set on finding the thing that killed mom."

"Well, I get that. But Sam. It's been 21 years. You think he would have found the thing…" Jess trailed off, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, you would think so too… but I think this thing doesn't want to be found." Sam replied. "But anyway, it doesn't matter. He showed up, so I can't expect more from him."

Jess could tell he wanted to change the subject so she obliged. "I think mom wants to make another speech tonight, but if it's longer then ten minutes, I swear, I am throwing her off the stage."

Sam adjusted his position and took another sip of water. "She's just excited about you, that's all."

"Do you think Dean will give a speech?"

Sam chuckled dryly, "I doubt it. He's not really the one for speeches. And what would he say?" Sam intimidated Dean's deep vibrato voice, "'I'm known Sammy for all of my life. And it's pretty much been my job to look after him. Now I give part of that responsibility to Jessica. Because someone's still gotta look after my freak of a brother.'"

Jess laughed along with Sam. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the limo began to slow down. Sam looked out the window.

"Were not here… are we?" Sam peeked out of the window. Jess slipped her heals back on just as the door popped open.

"Were here Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." The driver said. Sam stepped out of the limo to find them standing by an old graveyard.

"What are we-"

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" The driver said, a grin sliding onto his face, "Were attending your funeral, Sam Winchester." The driver blinked and his eyes turned black, as though shades had been pulled over them. Sam gasped as Jessica got out of the car.

"Sam, what's-"

"JESS GET BACK IN THE CAR!" Sam yelled.

"Ohhh, that's cute Sammy. But little Jess has a part to play in this as well."

"You're… you're a demon." Sam snarled.

"In the flesh… well, in a tax payer." The demon laughed, pulling out a knife.

"Don't touch her!" Sam yelled. The demon advanced forward and grabbed Sam around his neck. Sam felt the air leaving his body and he struggled to breathe. Jess screamed and got out of the car.

"You think you can run from us Sam?" The demon snarled. "But you know you can't. We will always be there. That fallen demon on you shoulder."

"J-jess…. R-run!" Sam spluttered, his vision blurring. He gasped and tried to swipe at the demon, but he was quickly loosing his strength. The grip around his neck loosened and Sam slid the length of the car, gasping for air. Looking around, he saw the demon on the ground, with Jessica standing over it. She held a broken glass bottle in her hand. The demon stood up as Sam went for the knife he had dropped. He went to plunge the knife into the demon but he opened his mouth and black smoke shot from it. The demon escaped and the man's body collapsed. Sam leaned his head back, coughing and spluttering.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled.

"That's what I'm here for." Jess said, her tone shaky. Sam got to his feet and checked the man's pulse.

"He's alive. I don't think he's injured." Sam said.

"Good. Now, can we get to the reception? It would be a little distasteful if we were late to our own party."

Sam nodded in agreement and they headed into the limo.

"Lets put him in the back, and I'll drive." Sam said.

So, Jessica in her white dress and Sam in his tux, they picked up the limo drivers body and put him in the back. Then they got into the front seat and Sam drove down the road.

"Are you saying that… what attacked you?" Bobby asked, standing next to Dean in the reception hall.

"A demon." Sam replied.

"Like, a demon, demon?" Dean asked, his voice at a whisper.

Sam looked around to check that the guests weren't listing before responding, "Yeah. But I didn't even think I've ever heard of them walking the earth."

"Well, there's a ton of lore about it, but dude. A demon?"

"Yeah, right?" Sam chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad that son of a bitch didn't hurt you or Jessica." Bobby snarled.

"Well, that was the weird part." Sam whispered, "They didn't even really try. I mean, I've read enough on demons, and their immune. Pretty much nothing can kill them."

"Then what sent it away?" Dean asked.

"No idea."

"Well, I'll call some hunters in the area, see if they know anything. Get some feelers out." Bobby said. Then he turned to Sam. "Sorry I can't stay for dinner. Ya know, gotta man the phones and make sure no one dies on my watch."

"Thanks fine Bobby. Thanks for coming." Sam said, hugging him.

"And you." Bobby turned to Dean, "Look after yourself boy."

"You too Bobby." Dean replied, and nodded. Bobby walked out.

Just then, Rachel Moore came striding up to Sam and Dean. "Come here honey." And pulled Sam into a hug. Sam shrugged at Dean behind her back and Dean mouthed, 'We'll talk later.' And strode off. She released him and looked him into his green eyes.

"Congratulations, Sam. It was truly beautiful."

"Thanks." Sam grinned. Then he heard someone's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Alright folks. If you can all take your seats, we are going to start serving dinner."

There was a bustle of people as they sat down. Sam made his way to the head table where he found Jessica, Dean, Brady, and a few of Jess's friends. He sat down next to Jess and Dean and grinned at them both.

"Hey Jess. You alright?" Dean said, peeking over past Sam to look at Jess.

"Yeah. I'm doing great." She nodded to Dean. "Just a little spooked, but nothing is going to ruin my wedding day." She grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it. Dean nodded, "Well, if you need anything, just ask."

Jess nodded her thanks as the waiters started to bring around the food. Dean's eyes lit up and he whispered to Sam, "This is probably classier then we've ever eaten, Sammy. This is livin'." Sam grinned and nodded. "Probably as classy as we'll ever get again."

After dinner, the DJ came on the loud speaker, "We are now gonna have some speeches from some of our guests. George Moore. Come on up here."

Jessica's dad stood up to a smattering of applause. He took the microphone from the podium at the front of the dance floor.

"Hello all, for those of you who don't know me. My name is George Moore and I'm Jessica's father. So, I want you all to know, that when I first left my baby at Stamford for College, I was a nervous wreck. I knew that I was leaving behind my little girl for a long time. I was often worried that she wouldn't make any friends, or find anyone. But how wrong I was. Jessica called me a couple months after school to say that she was making friends, and that she had found a new boyfriend." George chuckled, "And I wanted to know about this man. So, paranoid as I was, I arranged to meet him. So we came down for the holidays and I met Sam. I was quite surprised by how modest, kind, and a genuine man he was. He was pretty reserved about himself and his accomplishments, but I knew that my Jessica had chosen well. Sam is quite an amazing person. He listens to you, with interest. He also wants to let people know that he cares. He cares about everyone. He cares about his family, his work, his school, and he most certainly cares about his newest addition to the family, his wife. My Jessica. So thank you Sam, for being the kind of man that I know will never stop loving, and will always be there for her. Thank you. Now I better get off the stage before I start cryin." He sniffled as everyone clapped. He headed back to his seat after hugging the bride and groom.

"And now, help me welcome to the stage, Dean Winchester."

Sam looked around, startled as Dean stood up. He made his way to the front of the stage and took the microphone.

"Hey guys. I'm Dean." Dean began, glancing at Sam before continuing. "And I wanted to start by saying, that well, I have been looking after Sammy since he was six months old and I carried him out of that fire. It's kinda been my job to see to it that he's looked after. And I am the one who helped him first pick up chicks when he turned 12, and I helped him with the family work. And granted, he helped me with my school work, this kid was so wicked smart. But anyway, we had a great time, Sammy and I. Even when dad wasn't around, we would find our own way. That's why it was hard when Sam decided to take his nerdy smart scholarship to Stanford. Because I knew that he would leave me for some other smart, educated life. Which now I realize was the best decision of his life. And probably smarter then what I would have done. So I watched him walk away from our life, and he started a new one with Jess. And oh boy, she has been the best thing for Sam. She has really turned him into a new and improved man. I didn't think that was possible saying as my freaky brother has always had a hard time finding chicks." The audience laughed and Dean said, "But Jessica saw something in my brother that really called to her, and I respect that. You two are an amazing couple, who deserve the best and happiest of times. Even if that means letting my little brother go, I know I'm sending him off with someone better. So, lets raise our glasses, to Sam and Jessica."

They all made toasts to Sam and Jess and Sam felt like crying. He had no idea Dean would make a speech like that. Dean sat back down and Sam turned to him.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Dean said, ruffling Sam's long hair. Sam laughed and they turned their attention back to the DJ.

"Who's up for a little dancing?"

"Hang on!" Jessica called, and her and Sam stood. "We have something to say first." The DJ walked over and handed to the table, handing the microphone to the bride.

"Hi guys." Jessica said. "So, I wanted to start by thanking you for coming. We all appreciate you being here today."

Some people nodded in agnolagement. "And we wanted to make an announcement. So Sam and I found out a about a month before the wedding that…. Well, there is going to be a newest addition to our family very soon. Because, I'm pregnant!"

There was a great deal of noise from the audience and they all began to cheer. Sam glanced over to Dean who's eyes were wide with shock. Then he jumped up and yelled, "Yeah Sammy!" and he pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe it." Dean said, still hugging him. "Dad's gonna be a grandpa."

"And your gonna be an uncle." Sam said, pulling apart. Dean shook his head and laughed, "Wow Sammy. That's… just… congratulations."

Sam thought he saw something else in Dean's eyes before it vanished, replaced by his sparkling pride. "Thanks Dean." Sam replied.

Many people continued to congratulate them, not just on the wedding, but to the baby as well as the dancing started. Dean was on the floor quite a lot, dancing with every available woman out there. He danced with Sam for a couple rock songs and then went of with some girl and wasn't seen for a few hours. Sam and Jess danced around the stage, Jessica's dress whirling around her like the foam of white waves. Sam danced till he was breathless and then sat down to get some water. Jessica was dancing with her dad. Sam went back to the table where he saw a note written in a scribbled handwriting addressed to him at his seat. He plucked it up and opened it.

"Dear Sam, I wanted to apologize for all that I have put you though in the past years. I was never behind you on anything that you suggested and I know now that I was wrong. I can't believe I'm going to be a granddad. That means the world to me, because Sammy. I love you son. I wanted to let you know that I am so proud of you and everything you have done. You managed to start your own life with a beautiful wife and a kid on the way. I will always be proud of you and want you to know that. I'm sorry I couldn't stay for the dancing. I hope you have a great life Sammy. And I want my grand baby, but who knows where I'll be in the next 8 months. Take care of Jess for me, and I love you.

From,

John Winchester.

Sam stopped dead. He knew something was wrong. Dad would never apologize in a million years. He always stuck to his opinion and would never accept he was wrong. So what was going on? Sam pocketed the letter with worry churning in his chest. Although the letter was a nice one, it made Sam think.

"Hey Sam."

Sam turned to see Jess standing there, her hair falling out slightly out of her bun but looking beautiful in the surrounding light.

"Hey Jess." He stood up straight and pocketed the letter. "And how are you?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"What was that paper?"

"Nothing, it's alright."

"You sure? You look a little pale." Jess responded, cupping his face with her hands.

"I'll tell you later. Don't wanna bother you now." Sam shrugged and Jess looked him in the eye.

"Ok… well come on then." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor. They danced to a few more songs before Sam saw Dean come back with the girl. He pulled away from the group and strode over to him.

"Hey ya Sammy." Dean said, a big smile on his face. Sam shook his head and looked at the girl.

"Hey Ella, can you excuse us for a moment?" Sam asked. She smiled and walked away.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"About?" Dean asked.

"This." Sam pulled out the crumpled up letter and handed it to Dean. Dean's eyes darted across the page as he read it and then he looked up when he was done, a look of mild concern on his face.

"Dad wrote this? Like, John Winchester, our dad?"

"It's in his handwriting, isn't it?" Sam said.

"Yeah. But dude." Dean looked up from the letter, "This is good!"

"Good?" Sam asked, appalled.

"Yeah." Dean threw up his hands, "Dad's moving on, he's accepting you."

"But don't you think it's a little mushy for dad? He's never told me any of this before."

"Well, maybe he realizes he's been a dick and is making up for it." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess. But, anyway… it's nice."

"Yeah, it's really nice. Who would have thought, huh?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and smiled, "I see you and Ella made equations'."

"Oh I say were best friends now." Dean grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. Real smooth Dean." Sam scoffed. Then he looked back to the dance floor where Jess and her father were slow dancing.

"I'm proud of you Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Shut up." Dean shoot back.

Sam snickered and headed back to the table to grab his drink. The sun began to set casting the room into a bright orange light. Sam and Jess began to watch as people said their last congratulations and began filing out. There were only a few people left now. Rachel and George. Along with Dean, Brady, Sam, and Jess.

"Thanks for coming Brady." Jessica said, hugging him.

"Always glad to bring two lovebirds together." Brady said, clapping Sam on the back. He left and Sam turned to Dean.

"So where are you guys off to?"

"We got a honeymoon spot in Mexico. It's right on the beach. It's very nice."

"Yeah." Sam responded, "Jess pretty much planned it all out. And I got a week off work and everything. So we can just relax."

Dean nodded, his eyes clouded with something Sam couldn't quite place.

"Well, you two crazy kids be safe." Dean said, hugging Jessica.

"Thanks Dean. Really. You're an amazing person." Jessica said, looking him straight in the eye.

Dean scoffed and shook his head, "Not really, but thanks." He then turned to Sam, "Come here Sammy." And pulled him into a hug as well.

"Be safe. Remember what I taught you. And these demons seem to be really on your asses, so bring everything you need. I think Bobby has some exorcism books you can borrow."

"Of course Dean. I'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to us. Promise." Sam replied. He walked out to the parking lot with the married couple. Sam walked to their already packed car, ready to take it to the airport. Dean leaned against the Impala and looked out at Sam and Jess. He raised a hand in salute. Sam waved and they pilled into the car, the 'Just Married' streamers flying off of the car as they drove away. Dean drove off, without a backward glance.

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Eight Months Later:**

"Sam! I think the baby's coming!" Jessica yelled from the bedroom. Sam bolted into the room where Jessica was panting and clutching her stomach.

"Really? Now?"

"Oh yeah!" Jess yelled.

"Ok, I'll get the bags, you go to the car."

Jessica carefully walked to the car as Sam grabbed her already packed overnight bag. He grabbed the keys and sprinted downstairs. He met Jess in the car and the tires screeched as they drove down the road.

"Hold on there little one." Jess murmured, breathing deeply and rubbing her stomach.

They arrived at the hospital and Sam grabbed the bags then helped Jess out of the car. They got her checked in and settled down. The doctors began to hook in the epidermal into Jess's arm. Sam pulled up a chair and held her hand, while pulling out his phone with another.

"This is Dean. Leave a message."

"Hey Dean. It's happening. Jess is gonna have a baby! Call me back as soon as you get this."

Sam hung up and then dialed another number.

"This is John Winchester. If you can't reach me, call my son Dean. He'll tell you what to do."

"Hey dad. So, Jessica's having the baby! Call back when you get this."

Slightly frustrated, Sam dialed Jess's parents who he talked to and they were very excited to hear that. Sam told them he would check in later and hung up.

"Are they all out of sorts?" Jess asked sleepily.

"Not to bad." Sam replied. "I wonder where Dean and Dad are…" He said thoughtfully.

The hours passed, as Jess' contractions got closer and closer together. It was now 2 in the morning and the doctors came in.

"Alright, she's ready."

And Sam held tight to his wife's hand as she began to give birth to their baby. He watched in awe as the baby was brought into the world. There were tears in Sam's eyes.

"And one more push Mrs. Winchester!" The doctor said. She pushed and a wailing baby came out. It was covered in blood and tiny.

"It looks like you two have a boy!" The nurse said.

Sam looked at Jess, who was drenched in sweat and she smiled. Sam squeezed her hand and whispered, "A boy."

It was the most spectacular moment in his life. Seeing his very own son being brought into the world. He was brought to them in warm blankets, whimpering slightly. So this is what life was about, Sam thought. He held his baby boy in his arms, with the love of his life on one side, and his precious boy in his arms. A tear of joy rolled down Sam's face, and he looked into Jessica's eyes, to see that she was crying too.

"I love you." Jessica whispered, to Sam and the baby.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back.

Nurses Chart:

Baby's Name: Nicholas Dean Winchester. Baby's Weight: 8 lbs and 12 oz.

Baby's Height: 1 ft. 4 in. Baby's Health Condition: Healthy.

Parents Name: Sam and Jessica Winchester.

Parents Marital Status: Married.

Sam and Jessica sat on the hospital bed, watching their newborn baby mumble in his sleep. His tiny breaths rising and falling through the blankets. Sam started to fall asleep sitting up before he felt a hand on his face. He blearily opened his eyes to look at Jess.

"You sleep. I'll watch him for a bit."

"No, you should sleep. You're the one who did all the hard work." Sam said.

"You've been awake for almost 24 hours! Sleep." Jess implored.

Sam nodded sleepily and headed to the couch, where he collapsed onto the stiff couch and was asleep almost instantly. Sam awoke some hours later to someone calling his name. He sat up abruptly and looked around, blinking. A tall figure came into view. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. There, standing in the doorway, was Dean Winchester.

"Dean!" Sam said, excitement filling his voice as he jumped up. He walked over to hug Dean but noticed the look on his face and stopped abruptly.

"Hey ya Sammy." Dean said. He looked very pale and like he was going to pass out. "Congratulations." He said, his eyes dull and dead looking.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Jess looked back and fourth between them.

"Can we talk outside… Sammy." Dean asked.

"Are you okay here?" Sam asked Jess, feeling his heart begin to race. What was wrong. He was so worried about Dean that he hardly heard Jessica's reply of, "Yeah go ahead Nicholas is still asleep." Before he walked out into the lobby. Dean lead him down the stairs and out into the parking lot next to the Impala.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"It's… it's Dad Sam… He's dead."

Time seemed to stop then and there. Sam froze at Dean's word, trying to process what they meant. But surely he had misheard him.

"What?"

"Dad's died, Sammy."

"No." Sam said simply. There must have been some mistake. Dad couldn't be dead.

"Sam-"

"What happened?" Sam asked, cutting Dean off.

"It's a long story. But it's over now and-"

"Tell me." Sam growled, feeling the numbness going away, replaced by fear, pain, and a hot anger.

"Okay. So dad called me, because he had disappeared after your wedding, and he called me about a week ago, saying that he thinks he found a trace of the thing that kill mom."

"What?"

"Just let me finish, Sammy. Okay?" It looked like it pained Dean to say every word. He swallowed and continued, "So I met up with him. And we went to Ohio together, because that's where we last saw the thing."

"Wait, Ohio?"

"Sammy please."

"No, Dean hang on. I had a dream about some girl in Ohio, getting trapped in her house. And her baby, and there was a house fire." Sam said.

"Whoa. You dreamt this?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah."

"Because that really happened, Sam. A girl was burned on her ceiling in her kids nursery, on the kids 6 month birthday. Just like mom's death."

"So… I dreamt the future?"

"Dude, do I look like Phi? How should I know? Anyway. Dad and I went to investigate all the house fires in the areas and they all died the same way as mom. So we started to close in on the thing. It's a demon Sam. A demon killed mom."

"And you didn't want to call me about this?" Sam asked, feeling so many emotions spill over him at once.

"You were out Sam. You made that very clear." Dean spat back. "Anyway. So dad and I followed the thing and found a whole bunch of Demon's in league with it. A demon chick named Meg. And some others. They all talked about this one demon… So we got the colt, this gun that can kill anything."

"How-?"

"This old time hunter made it. Then we met it. We met the demon Sam. He had yellow eyes and said he was the one who killed mom."

"And did you get it?"

"Well, that's when we ran into some trouble. Because right before we could shot it, it went into Dad. And it said that if I shot it, it would kill him and dad. And I couldn't do it Sammy. I just… I couldn't. So I shot dad in the leg and yellow-eyes escaped. So then we followed it again, but we were on our way when we got hit by a truck. Full on force. I was in a coma Sammy. And Dad… well, I woke up from the coma and dad came and saw me. And then… well, Sammy. He just dropped down, and… and he was dead."

"W-what?"

"And I think he did something Sam." There were tears in Dean's eyes now but he blinked them away.

"Something like…" Sam prompted, a wave of molten panic washing over him.

"Something like a demon deal. I think he sold his soul so I could live."

A sickening silence met his words. Sam stood there, numb. Dad, dead. Dad, who had been the one stable adult and role model in his life for almost 20 years, was dead. Sam felt the tears begin to stream down his face. Thick and fast. First mom, and then Dad. Taken by the same evil. They were swiped from him. Sam wanted to scream at anyone in heaven who could hear him. Why me? Why us? What's so wrong with us that we can't live a peaceful and happy life?

Sam looked over at Dean who was trying to stay strong for his younger brother.

"I already salted and burned his bones. I figured, with everything going on, you wouldn't want to have to do that."

"Yeah… I um… Dean." Sam didn't know what to say. How could this day, which his child had been born, but his father had died. Why now? Sam pulled Dean into a hug and they just stood there. After a moment they broke apart and Dean tried smiling.

"But you have a son."

Another pang resounded deep in Sam's soul. For he knew that his dad would never get to see Nicholas. To hold his grandson or to love him. And that hurt more than anything. Sam's tears kept coming as Dean said.

"Do you want me to go talk to Jess, and you can get some coffee or something."

Sam nodded and they walked back into the hospital together. Sam headed to the café, feeling a dead weight in his stomach. He wanted to be so happy for the life he now lead. For his son that was sleeping peacefully upstairs. But he was also so miserable. He knew he would never get to see dad again. To hear his voice. To hunt with him, or drive with him, or cruse down a never-ending highway, listing to music and just driving. He would never see his smiling face. Or hear his laugh. And that killed Sam, for he never got to say goodbye.

Sam ordered a coffee and sat in the café, trying not to think of anything. But images of his childhood, with dad, kept popping up. Even though he fought with the man, he still loved him. And he knew that dad loved him too. But it didn't make it any easier. Dean came down some thirty minutes later and sat down next to him.

"How are you doin'?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Did you tell Jess?"

"Yeah. She wants to see you when you're ready."

Sam nodded, not really feeling like moving.

"And I met Nicholas." Dean said, a smile growing on his face. "He's got your attitude. He would start crying every time I stopped holding him. He knows his priorities."

Sam hiccupped and scoffed. "Yeah. I'm sure it's because of your ecstatic personality."

Dean chuckled dryly. "He's gonna be more handsome then you Sammy. I mean, he's got Jess's features."

"Jerk." Sam spat playfully. He was grateful that Dean was joking around with him. It made everything a bit easier.

"You wanna stay for a while? Maybe stay until Nicholas can go home. Or you could come to the house."

Dean paused, weighing his options. But he saw Sam's pleading look and nodded.

"Alright. Sure."

They finished their coffee and walked back up to the room. Jess was sitting up in bed, Nicholas in her arms.

"Oh Sam." Jessica said, looking up when he came through the doorway.

"Hey honey." Sam said, walking in. Dean swooped in and relieved Jess of the baby boy and bundled him up in his own arms.

Sam bent down and gave Jess a big hug. She stroked his hair as Sam felt more tears welling up inside him, but pushed them down.

"You doing alright?"

Sam broke away and nodded.

"Sam…" Jessica began, looking him straight in the eyes. "Talk to me."

"Hey Dean, would you mind taking Nick out for a bit."

"Sure thing!" Dean said excitedly, and Sam thought he heard Dean start to hum Smoke On The Water before leaving.

"Sam, I am so sorry." Jessica gently touched Sam's face, her hands rubbing his cheek and chin softly.

"I just… Jess, it all happened so fast. I want to be so unbelievably happy, but I feel like I'm sinking. Because dad, well even though we fought, he was my dad… and I though he was invincible. But I just… I knew that he would always be around to help me, and just. Into thin air, you know?"

"I can't imagine. Oh Sam. I'm so sorry. What do you need?" She kissed him softly on the forehead. Sam closed his eyes and felt a single tear leak out of his eye. He shook his head and broke away. "It's okay. Really. I have you. I have Dean. And we have Nicholas. There's nothing more I could ask for but for you to be here with me."

Jess nodded and they heard footsteps approaching. Dean scurried in with Nicholas in his arms.

"We had a poop bomb go off outside. We need to defuse it quick."

Sam chuckled and took Nicholas from Dean and set him on the changing table and went to work.

The next few days passed in a blur of little sleep, baby shifts, and Dean's jokes. They were released 4 days later and they finally got to go home with Nicholas strapped in tightly to the car seat.

"Welcome home Nicholas!" Jessica simpered, caring him inside. Sam and Dean followed her as Jessica gave Nicholas a tour of their house. Sam smiled as he watched her and glanced at Dean to see pain on his face. But it vanished adamantly when he saw Sam was looking.

"And this is your room!" Jess said, showing her son the nursery they had set up months before. It had a small crib against the wall. The walls were painted blue, and there were little stars and pictures of family members.

"Oh he's sleepy!" Jess squeaked in her baby voice. "Lets have some food and stay awake so maybe Mommy and Daddy can get a few hours of sleep tonight!"

Jessica went to go breastfeed Nicolas while Sam and Dean got some beers and sat down on the couch.

"So, how does it feel Sammy? Your officially a soccer mom."

Sam chuckled, "It feels pretty good Dean. But how are you? And don't just say fine."

"But I am fine."

"Cut the crap Dean." Sam said, feeling slightly angry at him. "I've known you forever, and I know when you're lying to me, and yourself. Your not okay. I mean, I'm not okay, so how could you be."

"Sam, I'm fine. Really I'm fine. I swear the next person who asks me if I'm fine, I'm gonna start throwing punches." Dean snarled, standing up abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Dean replied, slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed as he heard the rev of the Impalas engine and the screeching tires as he drove down the street. Sighing, Sam stood and found Jess in the bedroom, Nicholas happily eating, not a care in the world.

"Hey. You two alright?"

"Yeah. Dean just needs to blow off some steam." Sam sat down on the bed. "Thank for letting Dean stay. I know he appreciates it, even if he doesn't show it."

"He doesn't need to show it. I know." Jess said, a smile on her face.

"Your amazing. Did you know that?" Sam asked, planting a kiss on her cheek then bending down and kissing Nicholas' forehead.

Dean left a month after Nicholas was born. Sam was sad and happy to see him go. Although he loved his brother, he knew he was happier on the road, where he could be out saving people and hunting things. He didn't belong in this life just as much as Sam didn't belong in the hunter's life any more. So life went on for the Winchesters. Sam returned to work when Nicholas was three months old, and Jess went back to writing reports from home, because she still wasn't ready to leave Nicholas at day care yet. They were the perfect family. Sam would come home from work and scoop Nicholas up and squeeze him tightly.

"Oh I've missed you so much today little man. Have you been good for mommy?"

And Nicholas would reply with a giggle or a blink of his bright green eyes. Sam could stare into those eyes forever. He loved just watching Nicholas lay on the floor and roll around. He was such a calm baby. He hardly ever cried, but he mostly laughed or looked upon the world with a hopeful kind of wonder. Sam loved to watch him, and he often said that Nicholas brought out a new hope in him as well.

Sam would then proceed to greet his wife with a passionate kiss and a tight hug. They would eat dinner in shifts most of the time, saying as Nicholas required a lot of their attention. Even though he would sometimes drink milk from his bottles, he loved his mothers milk more then anything.

Sam and Jess put Nicholas to bed one night, in early November. Sam and Jess climbed into bed together, and Sam- exhausted from the days work, fell asleep almost instantly.

Sam heard a high pitch scream. He sat up in bed quickly, looking around. Jess' side was empty. Feeling panic in his chest, Sam followed the screaming to the nursery. He pulled open the door.

"SAM!"

Sam looked up. There she was, Jessica. Pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her middle. She was yelling and screaming for help.

"JESS!" Sam yelled back, feeling terrified.

It was hot. Something was hot on Sam's face. And then came the smell of smoke. The ceiling was on fire, with Jess in the middle of it. Nicholas was crying. Jess was bleeding, her face contorted in fear and pain. She was dead.

_**Chapter 6:**_

Sam awoke with a sharp yell. He sat up in bed, looking around quickly

"Sam?" Came Jess' tired voice.

"Oh Jess." Sam said, grabbing her shoulders to make sure she was real.

"What happened?"

"Just… bad dream… that's all." Sam said quickly. His mind racing. Was his mind playing some strange trick on him? He was still shaking with fear from the memory of the dream, but he shook it off and then heard Nicholas crying loudly in the next room.

"I'll get him." Sam said, wanting to check on him. He dragged his feat onto the floor, passing a clock that read 6:52 and headed to the nursery. Nicholas was lying on his back, crying softly into his blankets.

"Oh come here little one." Sam said, grabbing him from his crib and cradling him in his arms. "You're alright… huh?" Sam said, trying to steady his breathing. The dream had really shook him. So then he proceeded to change him and ready him for the day. It was a Saturday so neither of them had work. Sam brought Nicholas into their bedroom to see Jess sitting up in bed.

"I think he's hungry. Should I give him a bottle?" Sam asked.

"He can have my milk. I'm still producing you know." Jess said with a slight eye roll. Sam nodded and handed Nicholas off. He then headed to the kitchen where he whipped up a breakfast and brought it back to the bedroom.

"Breakfast, is served!" Sam said, propping open the door and caring in a tray loaded with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and coffee. Jess smiled and said, "Oh look at you. Being a gentleman. What have I done to deserve this?"

"Being as beautiful as you are, I feel practically obligated." Sam replied with a grin. They ate the breakfast and started their day.

They took Nicholas to the park around midday. They helped him on the swing and slides, but he mostly liked sitting in the grass and playing with the little bugs.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Jess said, closing her eyes and kicking off her flip-flops. She combed her toes through the cool grass and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam kissed her back until they were kissing passionately, their hands all over each other. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Someone was giggling. They looked around and saw Nicholas looking up at them with those piercingly green eyes and laughing. Sam and Jess broke into laughter as well. They went home around sunset, walking with the stroller, and hearing the crickets sung their evening songs. It was such a perfect night, Sam almost hated to see it end. But they got home, fed Nicholas, at their own dinner, and then got their son ready for bed.

"Goodnight little one. Sweet dreams." Jessica said, kissing her baby on the cheek.

"Sleep well Nicholas." Sam said, also giving him a kiss. Nicholas giggled and touched Sam's long hair with tiny fingers. Sam smiled and set him down in his crib. Then Sam and Jess headed to bed.

"I love you Jessica Winchester."

"And I love you, Sam Winchester." Jess responded, kissing him.

They snuggled into bed and flicked the lights off. Sam slowly but surly sunk into sleep.

Jessica heard soft mumbling noises from the baby monitor. She blinked her eyes open, staring around into the dark room. Nicolas was making noises like he might be hungry, so she sat up slowly in bed. She looked over to see Sam, sleeping soundly next to her. Not wanting to wake him, she got up and began her way to the nursery. She saw the door was ajar and frowned slightly. Had Sam left it open? She pushed it open quietly and what she saw made her freeze in horror. A man was standing over her son's crib, his arm stretched out, dropping something into Nicholas's mouth.

Jessica screamed. She felt terror beyond measure build inside her as she advanced forward.

"Get away from him!" She yelled, her heart pounding wildly. Before she could reach her son, she felt herself being pushed against the wall, as though by an invisible force. She then felt her body lifting of the ground as she slid up the wall, and onto the ceiling. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She was frozen by this invisible force and by the fear. She needed Sam to come and save her and her son! She then felt an immense pain in her stomach, as though it had been sliced open. She screamed again and heard footsteps to the bedroom. Sam came bursting in, just as the figure disappeared.

"SAM!" Jess yelled, feeling so much confusion and pain and fear. Sam looked up and saw her and she saw his face turn from fear to complete terror.

"JESS!" Sam yelled.

And like that, flames were around her. They were enclosing her body like a thousand of sharp knives, pealing away her skin and making her scream. Jess looked down at Sam and Nicholas, the ones she loved the most, more then anything in this entire universe. And she cried, for she knew she was leaving them to a life on their own. And that was her last thought before the flames engulfed her completely.

The room was on fire. Sam was in complete terror, frozen with the utmost fear and pain. What could he do? He heard Jess screaming and Nicholas crying. What could he do?

He hurried to Nicholas's crib and scooped him up. Clutching him to his body he looked up at Jess, who was being eaten alive by the fire.

Just then, he felt warm hands close around his shoulder. He looked around to see Dean's face shining in the glow of the flames.

"GO! Come on Sam! GO."

"No! NO! JESS!"

Dean practically carried Sam out of the room and down the stairs. He pushed Sam though the threshold and out onto the lawn. Sam fought with Nicholas still clutched in his arms. He fought tooth and nail to get back to Jess. He couldn't just leave her, alone and scared. He had to save her. This was all his fault, it was on him! Sam tried to tear away from Dean but Dean held on tight, all the wile yelling, "There's nothing you can do! Sammy, she's gone."

The house was now being engulfed by flames. Dean pulled Sam away just as a portion of the house exploded. Sam shielded Nicolas from the blast and Dean and Sam ran for the street. Sam was still fighting to get back inside, but Dean held him back. He had to hold onto him until the sound of sirens approached. Sam stopped struggling and went limp. He couldn't move or think or breathe. It felt like his insides were being eaten away by that fire as well. It hurt like a cavernous pit and all Sam could do was hold onto his child and never let go. He vowed to protect him, whatever it took. He held Nicholas, who had calmed down a little but was still sniffling. Not knowing, that just like Sam, he was now without a mother for the rest of his life. No one to feed him. Or care for him. Or sing to him when he was sad. All this tiny baby had was Sam. His father. And he would watch over him.

The questions were endless, but Dean made it short. He grabbed the car seat from Sam's car in the driveway and strapped it into the Impala. While Sam stood at the curb, Nicholas asleep in his arms. They had put out the fire, but they knew Jess was dead. Sam shook with sobs but didn't want to wake his son, so he swallowed the tears, for now.

_**Chapter 7:**_

The hum of the Impala was the only thing heard as Sam and Dean drove down the highway. Nicolas was sleeping soundly in the back. Dean had kept the radio completely off, and was staring ahead. They didn't talk the entire way, and the sun had begun to rise before Dean pulled into a hotel.

"We've gotta stop and sleep Sam." Dean said as they pulled in. Sam didn't respond, but got out of the car and pulled Nicolas out. He cradled him and headed into the motel, Dean closed his eyes and sighed then followed Sam inside. Dean pulled out a fake credit card and paid for a room.

"I'll go get a crib and some diapers. You okay here?" Dean said as they got into the room.

Sam didn't say anything, but simply nodded. Dean looked at him, deep in the eyes, and said, "Hey. I'll be back soon. You hang in there alright?"

And then he left without another word, leaving Sam alone with his son. Sam laid Nicholas down on the bed and sat down next to him. He watched as the sun began to rise further beyond the horizon, not really feeling. Sam felt like his body was in shock. How could it have been that mere hours before he was lying happily in bed with his wife, and now she was dead.

Dean came back half and hour later caring a crib, stroller, some food, and diapers. Sam helped him set up the crib and then he lay Nicholas in the crib. Dean then sat down next on the bed across from Sam's and looked at him.

"Hey Sammy. You wanna talk to me?"

Sam shook his head, closing his eyes and willing himself not to cry.

"Sam, hey." Dean said sharply.

"What Dean?" Sam asked dully.

"Talk to me."

"And what do you want me to say?"

"You're angry, you're sad. You want revenge… anything." Dean said.

"I'm tired." Sam replied.

"Come' on Sam!"

"What do you want me to do Dean? Huh? My wife is dead. My son is gonna grow up like I did Dean. I have no idea what I'm doing. How could I let this happen? I dreamt of Jess's death days before she died, and I still didn't stop it. I promised myself that I wouldn't raise Nicholas into this life Dean, and now look where he is! So what do you want me to say Dean? I can't do anything." Sam finished and blew out some air through his mouth. He sighed and lay down on the bed, covering his eyes and letting a tear leak out of the side.

"Sammy-"

"Don't Dean. Just… just don't." Sam replied, "I'm going to bed. I'll get up when Nic does."

And with that, Sam went to bed. Dean watched his sleeping form, sadness churning in his heart.

"I'm sorry Sammy. But I'll fix this. It will be alright." Dean said as he flicked off the lights.

Sam woke up for a soft crying from the crib. Sam sat up quickly, panting and drenched in sweat. The last visions of flames and Jessica's burning body vanished from his dream, and he looked around.

"Wha-" Sam said, disoriented. He looked around the dark room and heard Nicholas crying. He got up slowly from bed and walked to his crib.

"Hey Sam. Need some help?" Came Dean's voice from the other bed.

"No. I've got him." Sam replied, picking Nicholas up and cradling him. "Shhh Nic. It's alright." Sam whispered. He went to the tiny fridge and got out a milk bottle. He moved to the bed and began to feed him.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah."

"So I was thinking, and I can't let Nic become a hunter."

"Yeah?"

"But I can't raise him alone."

"Where are you going with this Sam?" Dean asked.

"I can't keep Nicolas."

"What?" Dean asked, sitting up and staring at Sam. "Dude, he's your son."

"I know."

"And there's no way I'm gonna let you do this Sam."

"Then what do you want me to do Dean?" Sam said, tears running down his face now.

"I don't know. Stop and think about this. You don't have to hunt. Hell, I don't have to hunt. We can raise Nicolas together. You don't have to just give him up."

"Do you realize the kind of life he'll have if I do? It will be like the life we had with dad."

"And it wasn't all that bad." Dean implored.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, "Wasn't that bad, Dean we were raised like warriors! I'm not gonna let Nic do this too."

"Then we don't hunt. We just raise him."

"And do you really believe that?" Sam asked, finishing feeding Nicholas and holding him.

"Yeah Sam I do."

"Well I don't. At some point the demons will find us or the spirits or Windigo's and Nic will be in danger. So I have to do this."

"Sam-"

"This is my choice Dean." Sam said, still crying. "We'll take him to the foster home this afternoon." Sam's voice broke.

Dean looked at Sam, his face filled with surprise. "Sam." He said with desperation.

"No Dean. I can't. I need him to be happy. And he wont be with me." Sam then picked Nicholas up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go on… on a walk with him…"

Sam closed the door and began to walk his son outside, the sun was now high in the sky, warming the air around him. Sam looked down at the baby boy in his arms, who was looking up at his father, his green eyes shining with love and curiosity.

"Hey little one. So I need you to know some things before we go. I need you to know that I love you. I love you more then anything in my entire life. You, your uncle, and my mother are the most important things in my life. So please, I want you to remember me. I want you to remember your mother. Because we love you so very much. We brought you into this world with the intention of raising you to love, to care, and to teach you about life. And even though some things happened, that dosne't mean we care any less about you. We just care too much. Nicholas, I want you to be amazing. I want you to grow up in the world with love, with forgiveness, with a kind of tenderness that my brother taught me. I want to give you a change to become something amazing. And you can't do that with me around, so I have to give you to someone who will. Who will raise you right and let you have an amazing life. So, Nicholas, I'm so sorry that you had this life ripped from you so abruptly. But I want you to go live a better life. And if you ever find me, come and see me. Because I want to see the amazing man that you will become. I love you Nicholas Dean Winchester. I will never stop loving you."

Sam was crying so hard, but he cradled his son and walked him back to the hotel room. Outside the door, Sam looked down at the baby boy. He smiled at him and touched his tear-strained face. He giggled and reached up to grab his long hair. Laughing, Nicholas burrowed his head into Sam's chest. Sam then opened the door and beckoned Dean out.

"Lets go."

"Are you sure."

"No, but I have to be." Sam replied.

They took Nicolas outside to the Impala. Sam and Dean buckled him and drove off. They were at a tall towering building some two hours later. Sam got Nicolas out of the car, and Sam turned to Dean who was going to get out as well.

"Hey Dean. Could you stay here? Just wait for me."

"You sure?" Dean asked, his eyebrows rose in concern.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just… just hang on." Sam took Nicholas and carried him into the building.

Dean watched him walk in, knowing he would come out without his son in his arms. Knowing he would walk out broken and sad. Knowing that he would have to fix his little brother all over again. And Dean knew that he would, for he wouldn't let his brother suffer like this ever again, no matter what happened. Dean would be there. He would always be there.

_**End.**_


End file.
